A Merupuri Fanfic
by MeakoXIII
Summary: well... a lemon oneshot cause there weren't any... um... lol yeah just read please!


**A Merupuri Fanfic**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN MERUPURI OR ANYTHING THAT COMES WITH THE OWNERSHIP OF THE ABOVE MENTIONED MANGA. Happy now??**

**Just to you know… LEMON!!!!!!!! You have been warned!!!!!!! If you don't know what a lemon is…**

**It is a part of or a whole fic with very mature contents of a very sexual nature!!! If you can't stand it or aren't of the age to accept this facet of life.**

**NOW DON'T TELL ME YOU HAVEN'T BEEN WARNED!!!**

* * *

She had waited years for him… but no longer. Their wait was over. Tonight was the night, the night where they would finally fulfill their promise to one another.

The marriage went off without a hitch, surprising after all the attempts to ruin their lives up until this day. He told her, in a quiet voice, that it was an almost anticlimactic day, truth be told. The look she gave him promised the night to be anything but.

Now it was time for him to hold her to her word. He led the way to a warded room; warded so no magic could get in or out. A handy thing, when you have an older brother who constantly decides to give you weird 'gifts'. She looked around while he locked the door, not wanting to be disturbed.

"Its beautiful here, Aram!" she sighed quietly. Her wedding dress was elegantly simple, and long. A long-sleeved corset top accented her womanly curves before falling in waves to the floor, covering her legs. A higher neckline seemed to give a power and grace to her face. She turned to him, the dress swishing around her legs while a few stray strands of her red hair fell loose from their clips and into her face. She brushed them away with an impatient hand.

"Yes, but not as beautiful as you, Airi," Aram said, and smirked at the light blush that spread over her features. He walked to the bed, sat on it, and took off her shoes before patting the spot next to him. She came and sat down and looked up at him. He leaned down and captured her sweet lips with his. She felt his tongue lick her lips, silently asking for entry. She smiled and decided to make him really work for it. His arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her body closer to his, while she played with the buttons on his shirt. He nibbled on her bottom lip, and when that didn't work he undid the ties on her dress and mentally laughed as she gasped at the cooler air, opening her mouth. His tongue slid into her mouth and she forgot about the sensation of anywhere else. They explored each other's mouth, occasionally coming up for air. Her hands had by now unbuttoned his shirt and she started to push it off, and he obliged by moving his arms to make it easier for her.

He freed up more of her back by moving the corset away with his wandering hands. She smiled when he felt her bra, one of the articles of clothing that he kept from her world, feeling much more comfortable with it on. The other one he would discover… eventually. He pulled her onto his lap while undoing her bra, or trying to. After a while he got too frustrated and willed it off using his magic. She pulled away and frowned at him. "That's cheating!"

"Since when have there been rules, love?" he smirked at her and silenced any retort she would've made with a finger. "Airi, you know I love how you look in this dress, but it really must come off."

"Really? I agree," she stood up and grinned at him, a gleam in her eyes. She waved her hand and the dress came off, revealing her other Earthern garment- a short, silky, white lingerie. "Better?"

He just gaped at her for a moment, and only when she sat on his lap did he smile at her. "A little," he said as he picked her up and laid them both on the bed, "but I know a way to make it much better." He kissed her again and slid his hands under her top, bringing it up over her stomach. His mouth left hers and made its way down her neck, kissing, sucking, biting and licking her sweet skin. She gasped and moaned quietly while redirecting her hands to his chest. It was toned and tanned and she loved it. Her fingers traced the patterns of his muscles down to his abs and further down to the top of his pants.

He distracted her from her quest by lightly brushing a hand over one of her breasts. She gasped and arched her back into the touch. "Aram…"

"What?"

"Please… do that again!" she begged him.

He first took off her top, revealing her body to him for the first time. He admired her for a moment before doing as she asked. His hand touched her breast again and she moaned at the sensation. Sparks of something traveled down her body to pool in between her legs. An idea popped into his mind and he smirked before putting it into action. He began to kiss her again, traveling down her neck and her shoulder and her left breast before taking the hard nipple in his mouth. She gasped and mewed and moaned breathlessly, the sensations taking over her thought process. All she knew was how good his hands and mouth felt. She whimpered when he stopped, but forgave him when his mouth traveled to the other breast, and his other hand took over where his mouth left off. She arched into his touch and moaned louder.

He left the mound and began kissing down her stomach, passed her navel, and to the top of her panties. His hands slowly removed the article of clothing as he traveled up her body again. Her hands brought his face up to hers and she kissed him, one hand entwined in his hair while the other traveled down his back. She felt the top of his pants and her hand moved to the buckle and unfastened it. She grabbed his pants and pulled down, taking his boxers with them. Her legs finished the job while he cooperated by kicking both off of his ankles.

Aram's hands traveled to her inner thighs, eliciting more gasps from the object of his attention. The nearer they got to the source of a heat between her legs the louder her moans got. She jumped when his fingers traced the lips of her opening and instinctively closed her legs. "Airi love, relax," Aram bid his wife.

She looked at him and nodded. "Sorry," she relaxed and an idea hit her. Before she could put it into action, however, a finger had entered her, and thought once again left. He moved his finger around while she moaned. When he added a finger he started to pump, mimicking motions he would soon do to her with a very different part of his anatomy. She joined in with her hips, instinctively trying to move with him. A third finger soon joined the other two and she felt something building to the point of bursting inside her. Aram felt her release coming and stopped his motions. He pulled his fingers out, much to the voiced discontent of his bride, and licked them, getting his first taste of Airi. He kissed down her legs and soon positioned his mouth at her entrance.

Airi was curious as to what he was doing, but the question was soon answered when she felt something hot and wet enter her. The feeling was different than her fingers, but not any less amazing. The sensations built up again, faster, and she soon felt her release. She called out his name and arched her back as her muscles clenched and her juices flowed. His mouth caught every drop before he drew out and laid beside her. "And…?"

She smiled at him. "It was … amazing. Now, your turn!" she grabbed his hard member and felt it harden more as he gasped. She smirked at the change of power into her hands, literally. She ran a finger up and down its length, marveling at the softness of the skin surrounding the hard muscle. Her mischievous streak got the better of her and she moved to cover it with her mouth. It was his turn to jump before giving himself up to the sensations. She licked up and down, and swirled around the head before tasting some of him.

When this happened she stopped and he flipped their positions so she was once again on bottom. "Airi, you know this will hurt, right?" he looked into her eyes.

She looked back, "Aram, I know you won't hurt me, and besides, isn't it a little too late to turn back now?" she grabbed his member again, grinning.

He grinned back and positioned himself at her entrance, pausing for a moment before slowly entering her. She clenched her teeth at the feeling of being stretched, and when he broke her barrier, taking her virginity forever, she bit her lip, not allowing any tears to fall. He kissed her eyelids and nose, and gently blew in both of her ears before getting a laugh out of her, if a watery one. It was all he needed. He kissed her softly once, gave her a chaste kiss, and finally she filled a third with passion and hunger. He still did not move, although it was slowly killing him. When she moved impatiently he started to pull out, loving the feeling of her tight, wet, hot passage around him. He set an easy and slow pace at first until he couldn't take it any longer. Her moans and gasps were making it impossible to keep going slowly, so he sped up and thrust harder. Her body moved with him, until they both felt their releases coming. She came first, her muscles clenching around him as she shouted his name in pure ecstasy. He followed soon after, shouting her name in a breaking voice.

They laid together, entwined in each other's arms, just gazing at the other with starry eyes until they fell asleep.


End file.
